Never Leave You
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: one shot yoh x Anna ... You’re so bossy … JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! … I’ll leave you alone, FOREVER! … What have I done? … I’m sorry … I love you …


Hi people! This is my first Shaman King fanfic so go easy on me. This is a Yoh x Anna fic. BTW I watched the dub version of Shaman King on Fox Kids so the names may be slightly different.

I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters

-*-*-*-

Never Leave You

Summary: _You're so bossy … JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! … I'll leave you alone, FOREVER! … What have I done? … I'm sorry … I love you …_

-*-*-*-

"What d'you mean no?"

It was a Friday night, and Anna had asked Yoh to make dinner and then clean the bathroom. Usually, Yoh did whatever Anna told him to do, but tonight, he had had enough.

"I'm not doing any more chores Anna"

"And why not?"

"Because I already do enough exercise during the day, why do I need to do the house work too? It's too much!"

"Stop complaining Yoh. The only reason I make you do those exercises is because you're weak and lazy. If you ever want to become Shaman King, you have to do everything I say. Whether it be doing a 50 mile run, or cooking dinner. Now after you've done the chores I want you to…"

Yoh's anger was building now. Ever since Anna had arrived, all she does is make Yoh work non-stop. He was exhausted, but she wouldn't let him off. Yoh couldn't take it any more.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted

Anna stopped talking and looked at Yoh. Yoh had never shouted at Anna before, so Anna was quite shocked.

"I've had it Anna! I've had it!"

"What?"

"Everyday it's the same. I wake up at 5am, do all the chores, do all those impossible exercises you force me to do, and you never ever let me do what I wanna do! You're so bossy, mean and annoying, and you never let me have my own space. SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Anna stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what Yoh was saying. Did he hate her? But how could he, when she loved him so much, even though she never shows it. Anna stepped away from Yoh, who had now turned around so that his back was facing her. She was both scared, and heart broken.

"Is that what you want?" her voice trembled, as she tried to hold back the tears, "you really want me to leave you alone? Is that what you really want?"

"…"

"Well fine then! I'll just leave you alone, FOREVER!"

Anna ran out of the house, leaving Yoh on his own. His fists were clenched, and tears were rolling down his face.  All the events of the last half hour were only now just sinking in. How he refused to cook dinner and clean the house, how he refused to do any more exercises, and how he acted like a complete jerk and broke Anna's heart.

"What have I done?" he whispered, "Anna, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

Yoh fell to his knees and started to cry.

-*-*-*-

Anna just kept on running and running, Yoh's words ringing in her head.

'You're so bossy … annoying … mean … SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Anna stopped running. She was at Monument Hill. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but slowly they started to roll down her cheeks. Anna fell to the ground and cried.

_'How could Yoh do that? I'm not really that mean, am I?'_

Anna thought about all the times she and Yoh had been together…

… how she always bosses him about …

…how she never lets him have a break …

… and how she always calls him lazy and weak …

"Yoh was right, I really am mean. I've never been nice to him … never. Oh Yoh, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve someone like me"

-*-*-*-

Yoh was sitting on the balcony, thinking about what he's said to Anna.

"Why did I say it? Why was I so mean to her? She's not mean all the time. I know she does care for me, she just shows it in a different way. Like when I went in the tunnel of Tartarus (spelling???) I know she was worried about me. I could see it in her eyes before I left. Plus, Morty said that when I let Tokagero (spelling??????) into my body, and he turned evil for a while, Anna was actually crying … for me. Anna's always been there for me, no matter what. Sure she may be bossy, but that's just the way Anna is. Oh Anna, where are you?"

Yoh looked up at the stars, thoughts of Anna still in his mind. He then looked over at Monument Hill, and saw a figure in the moonlight. It looked like they were crying. Yoh jumped off the balcony (which isn't very high), and started running towards Monument Hill.

-*-*-*-

Anna had stopped crying now, and was looking up at the full moon. The light of the moon seemed so hypnotising, she couldn't look away. She felt like she was in another world. But she was soon brought back down to Earth, by a voice calling her name.

"Anna…"

Anna looked behind her and saw Yoh. He looked like he had run a marathon, and there was something in his eyes, that Anna didn't seem to recognise. It looked like he was worried, but she couldn't be sure.

Anna stood up and stepped back from him, afraid that he'll shout at her again.

"What do you want Yoh?" she asked coldly, "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Anna, I'm sorry about all those things I said. I didn't mean it, really I didn't. I didn't mean to hurt you Anna."

"Then why … why did you say it?"

Yoh slowly started to walk towards Anna, making sure that they maintained eye contact.

"I don't know why. Maybe because of all the pressure of the Shaman King tournament, maybe because I'm worried about what will happen to the world if I don't win, or maybe because I love you too much."

Yoh was now face to face with Anna. Anna couldn't believe it. Yoh loved her? After everything he said, he loved her?

"You … you love me?"

"Of course I do. I've always have, and I always will. You may be bossy and annoying like an army general, but that's what I love about you Anna"

Anna could feel more tears forming in her eyes, but instead of being tears of sadness, these were tears of happiness. Anna looked at the floor. She did not want Yoh to see her cry.

"Hey, what's wrong Anna?"

Yoh lifted Anna's head up so she was looking into his eyes, and gentle wiped a tear from her face.

"Anna, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK Yoh. And … I love you too."

"I knew you did Anna. I can see it in your eyes. Just promise me Anna, that you'll never leave me ever again."

"I promise Yoh, that I'll never leave you ever again. No matter what."

Yoh smiled his goofy smile, and Anna let out a small giggle. Slowly, their faces got closer and closer. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. Closer and closer they got, until their lips touched, and they shared their first kiss.

-*-*-*-

A 27 year-old Anna woke up in bed. It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep.

"What a weird dream. It was like a blast from the past."

Anna looked to her side and saw her sleeping husband. His dark hair was just the same as it was when they were kids, and he still kept his headphones with him where ever he went. At the moment, there were lying on the floor by their bed. He even had the same goofy grin. Anna smiled and whispered the words;

"I'll never leave you Yoh Asakura. I love you."

-*-*-*-

So, what did you think? Not very good huh? Well this is my first Shaman King fic, so don't expect much. But I absolutely love this couple! Please R&R.


End file.
